Chest
'Chests '''are blocks used to store items and other materials. In very rare instances, chests can also occur inside of walls and under floors in dungeons. The contents of these chests are similar to those of normal un-hidden chests. When chests occur in strongholds, they are surrounded by stone slabs and stone bricks. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |product2= |box2-4= |box2-5= }} |box1-1= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= |product2= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} Triple Chests It is actually possible to make triple chests by using the command /setblock. However, performing this action will cause a little bug in the chest inventory that will cause the normal inventory to (where one carries their items when they don't have space for the 9-slot inventory) become glitched, which can make the selection buggy. To perform these actions, stand beside a double chest and use the command: /setblock ~ ~ ~ chest. To access a triple chest, one must select the middle part of the chest. Opening a triple chest by clicking on either the left or right chests will cause the chest inventory to look like a normal double chest inventory. For some reason, triple chests do not look like a real triple chest. They look like normal double chests. Even though one can still select it, one cannot select the 3rd chest that they've placed. Trivia *As of Beta 1.8, they have an open-close animation. *As of the 1.8.2 update for the Xbox 360 Edition, chests now have an open-close animation. *If an opaque block is placed on top of a chest, it won't open. *In 1.3.1, bonus chests were added as an option that will give a player a better start in new Survival Mode worlds. *On April 1st, 2011, ''Mojang implemented a practical joke by placing chests that glow and that when clicked, it would say that players would need a "Steve Key", but players wouldn't be able to buy it and they kept buying until they got a certain amount of money. When the amount of money was reached, a windows sign would pop up saying "If you are prone to seizures, press cancel!" **Pressing okay on the pop up will make the screen flash multiple colors very quickly. *As of snapshot 13w19a, chests can be attached to donkeys and mules. Therefore, one can have a mule carrying things without getting tired. Players can access the mule inventory by looking at one of the chests with their cursor and shift right-clicking. *During the Christmas season, single chests look like small red presents, and large chests look like large green presents. *1–2 chests usually appear in dungeons. However, they can rarely spawn with no chests. *A chest can't be opened if an ocelot or wolf is sitting on top of it. Gallery Screen Shot 2012-08-15 at 4.36.11 PM.png|A Bonus Chest not far from a player's spawn point. Chest_Pre-Beta_1.8.png|Chest texture during Indev 0.31 - Beta 1.7.3. Double chest.jpg|The double chest in Minecraft Xmas_chest.png|xmas chest Xmas_large_chest.png Video File:Minecraft Items Chest Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Decorative Category:Interactive blocks Category:Utility Category:Partial Blocks Category:Storage